The Joys of Being in a Relationship
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Bucky moves Steve into his apartment, catches up with Wanda when he can, and lives life day to day with the one he cares most about. Set about six weeks after "The Joys of Being Internet Dating". Part 2 of 3.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you moved him in after only a month."

"I can't either. I mean, it made sense. His lease was running out so..." he smiled.

She sipped from her coffee mug. "So, what's it like living with him?"

"Its really nice. I mean, it sucks that he is at work at night, but I've started going to the gym again and I applied for a few jobs."

"That's great!"

He smiled. "Its technically thanks to you."

She shook her head. "Well, you made that profile."

A light blush covered his cheeks. "I don't want to think about it."

"Cause its embarrassing?"

"Yeah. And Nat was trying to set me up with him all along" he sighed.

She grinned. "I will never not think that's hilarious."

He shook his head. "Its ridiculous."

"What did she even say when you told her?"

Bucky smiled. "We haven't. I think she is still trying to get Steve to meet me."

"What?! No way!"

He nodded. "Yeah. I know."

She shook her head. "Wait.. That suddenly makes sense."

"What does?"

"When you and Nat had that argument and she knew you got stood up. Did Steve tell her that he was going on a date and she put two and two together when it didn't happen?"

"But Steve didn't know who I was-"

"But Natasha does. James Buchanan? Not exactly an incognito name to those who know you."

"True. I will ask."

"Good. I am curious."

He chuckled. "I will let you know."

"Thank you." She touched his hand. "Well, I am glad that it worked out between you two. Its like watching a couple of old people."

"Wow. Thanks Wanda."

She smiled. "Welcome. Don't you hate it when you're used to really good coffee and then you get this?" she chuckled, picking up the coffee she intermittently sipped.

"Yours was at least ten thousand times better" he agreed, having only sipped his a couple of times.

"Well, let me say, I have never seen you put sugar in your coffee until now."

He nodded. "I think it needs more, but I am worried I will be bouncing off the walls and I don't want to annoy Steve. He had to work an extra shift last night" he sighed.

She shook her head. "He already works such late nights. So unfair."

Bucky nodded. "I really... wish he didn't."

She nodded. "Understandable. Oh... I spoke to Pietro. He says hi."

He perked up. "How is he?"

"He is coming home soon. I am so glad. I miss him."

He nodded. "Yeah... it must be weird not having him around."

"It is. I think that is why I am so excited that he is going to be home within the next week."

"I am so excited for you."

"He has been gone too long, but..." she smiled. "That's what he felt he had to do." She looked at the time. "Well, I will have to love you and leave you. I am going to see Victor in half an hour. We might just be planning a holiday."

"Wow, that's incredible. Or are you hinting that you're going to elope?"

She chuckled. "We have thought about it, but I would still want Pietro there."

He nodded. "Understandably. Wait, you are getting married?"

"No" she chuckled. "No. We have just been wanting to go on a holiday. We have never gone away together."

"Well, I hope you go on that holiday."

"Thank you. I will see you before we go though, I mean, we are only in the planning stage. I don't think that we will even go overseas or anything."

He nodded. "Well, you still have time to decide these things."

"True. And Tony said he would give Victor time off work for when he wants to go, so that makes a huge difference."

"What does Victor do for Tony?" Bucky asked curiously.

"Mostly IT work. I think that's really it."

"You don't know?"

"Well, working for Tony is kind of..." she shrugged. "You should know, you worked for Tony. Its kinda secretive."

"That is true. Sorry, I feel like I was hassling you."

She shook her head. "No. I mean, I wasn't really sure. You had me thinking for a second" she admitted. She looked at the time on her phone. "Sorry, I have to go." She stood up. "Thanks for joining me for brunch. Say hi to Steve for me."

"I will." He stood up and hugged her.

"Next time we will pick somewhere closer to you. I know you don't drive."

"Its okay. The walk was nice."

She shook her head. "You be careful. And thank you for paying. You really shouldn't have."

"It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me if I didn't."

"I bet you and Steve have arguments about this."

"How did you guess?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're kidding."

"No, I am being serious."

"Really? You guys need a system. Like, take in turns."

"We tried that."

"You have been together for a few weeks, not including that two weeks at the beginning where you were being weirdly flirty with each other even though the obvious connection was already there."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we have been keeping tabs now."

"Good. Good. You guys are..." she just shook her head. "I will see you later."

"Say hi to Victor for me."

"Will do." She walked to the door before looking back at him. "Oh, I saw Tony the other day. He says hi."

Bucky nodded.

"Thought I should let you know."

"I know. Thanks."

She nodded and walked out.

He picked up his coffee, draining the mug before walking out the door.

...

At home he was surprised to see Steve still in bed. Steve would sleep in, usually until around nine or ten, but it was just after midday. He walked over to the bed and touched Steve's forehead. He felt fine.

"Buck?" he mumbled.

"Are you okay Steve?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"Mm-hmm. What time's it?"

"Just after twelve."

"What? Really? So you've already had brunch with Wanda?"

"I have."

"Mmm" he groaned. "Sorry."

"No, if you need that sleep, you get that sleep."

Steve chuckled. "I am so tired."

"I know. I know." He rubbed Steve's back. "You should quit your job."

Steve's eyes opened and he stared at Bucky. "What?"

"Nothing."

Steve chuckled. "Did you just tell me to quit my job?"

"Maybe."

"If you want me to. But money-"

"I have us covered."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Steve rolled over to his side and sat up. "Really?" he repeated.

Bucky nodded. "You could get back into art and spend some time on that."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

He pulled Bucky into a hug. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"I... I don't want to be rude... but you don't work?"

"I had a little bit of money in trust fund opened by my parents. When they died my sister got more, since she was married and has kids so... I took what was left. Um... when I lost my job with Tony he gave me a decent payout. I mean, it was actually a lot. I guess he has to make sure I don't speak to competing companies and give away any secrets."

"Were you close to Tony?"

He smiled. "I actually was. When I first started there we were quite close. I knew a lot about the company at the time. He was good to me, and I was good to him."

"What happened?"

"Between us?" He sighed. "Someone sold a bunch of..." he frowned. "You know, I actually don't know. Someone in the company sold a lot of blueprints. I think that's what the problem was. Like, new projects that Tony had drawn up, and since I was the only one who had seen them at the time that was the problem. He blamed me, and we had a huge fight because another guy who worked for Tony told him he had seen me do it. He was the one who had, but Tony just..." he shrugged. "His whole place is rigged with cameras and security, but for reasons the day that happened, every camera was down."

"That was why he blamed you?"

"Ironic, it was my day off too. I would have needed my ID to get in, but... That didn't matter. He got rid of me. He got what he wanted. He sued the company that ended up with his stuff, and got his stuff back."

Steve frowned. "That really sucks."

"Yeah. I was really angry for a long time. I mean, I still get angry when I think about it. I know I shouldn't, but..." he sighed. "I shouldn't even care anymore. I guess its because I have friends who are still close to him or work for him."

"Like Clint?"

"Nat and Victor too."

"Oh, Wanda's partner?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I didn't realize."

Bucky shrugged. "I don't think he mentioned it went we went to theirs for dinner."

"Victor doesn't live with Wanda."

"Wait, who's apartment was that?"

"Wanda and Pietro's."

"Okay. So the twins live together?"

"Yep."

"That actually makes sense. I was a little confused."

"I can tell." Bucky lay on the bed next to Steve, who lay back down.

"Bucky..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I should quit my job?"

Bucky nodded. "I will work to support us."

"Where?"

"Wherever I can find work."

Steve smiled. "You're incredible."

Bucky shrugged. "You're an artist. That's incredible."

Steve chuckled. "Well, I should show you some of my work."

"Please!"

He pulled Bucky into a close hug. "Later."

Bucky nodded. He lay his head on Steve's chest.

Steve rubbed his back. "Who'd have thought I'd end up with" he murmured.

Bucky chuckled. "I know."

Steve kissed his forehead. "I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you."

"Same. I really want that."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was nervous when he handed in his resignation. He was even more nervous to tell Bucky that he had actually quit his job. They hadn't really mentioned the conversation since it had happened, and Steve started to think that he should have spoken about it to Bucky before he actually did it.

He walked back to the apartment. What would Bucky say? Bucky didn't have a job, and Steve was sure that just because Bucky said he had a bit of money put aside, he wasn't sure if it was enough to keep them in the apartment and fed. He had a bit of money put aside from his job, but even he lived paycheck to paycheck.

He walked into the apartment building and came face to face with the landlord. "Hi" Steve smiled politely.

"How is it going living with Barnes?"

"Good. Thank you."

"Good. Do you know if he paid the rent yesterday?"

"He sure did. He gave you the cash yesterday."

"That's right. I almost forgot."

Steve watched the older man turn around and walk away. How did he ever keep track of those who hadn't paid rent? He really needed answers. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. Sighing as the lift started its slow decent. He got bored of waiting and took the stairs. He had to get used to the fact that Bucky's room was only second floor anyway. His old room was on the eighth floor. That was quite the hike via the stairs. He grabbed the key from his pocket and opened the door.

As usual Bucky was sitting on the lounge, drinking coffee. He looked over at Steve. "Got you a coffee babe."

Steve smiled. "Thank you." He sat next to Bucky on the lounge, picking up the takeaway coffee cup. He sipped from it before looking at Bucky, his fingers rapping along the side of cup. "Um..."

Bucky looked at him. "You okay?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah..."

"Good." He rested on his hand on Steve's thigh, squeezing it softly. When he noticed Steve wasn't smiling he probed him a little more. "Where did you go? I woke up and you weren't here?"

Steve sighed. "Just wanted to ask a question."

Bucky nodded. "Go for it."

"Um... remember when we were talking about me quitting my job? Did you mean that?"

"Of course! I mean, as long as you're happy to quit your job" Bucky replied. "Why? You don't want to quit your job?" he asked.

"I gave them my notice this morning."

Bucky made a happy squealing noise. Steve was sure he could use it against him at a later date. "You really did?" he asked.

"I really did."

"I can't believe it."

"I know... its kinda crazy" Steve admitted. He had never not worked. Before he worked at the pub he worked at a convenience store down on 4th. He hadn't been there long, but it had covered the rent at his old place.

"I didn't think you would actually want to quit."

Steve grinned. "I thought about it for a few days before I went through with it. I didn't want to quit my job and... I guess cause I didn't want to make a mistake" he admitted. "I was worried that if I quit I would..." he shook his head. "I am not saying I was doubting you, but I was a little worried that you would be annoyed with me."

Bucky laughed. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but... I said that I had enough money to cover us... I just... you said you loved art, and I wanted you to... I wanted you to do something you really loved. I mean, did you really like serving Nat and Clint all the time?"

Steve chuckled. "Well, when you say it like that" he joked.

Bucky smiled back. "I know, too much truth there." He picked up his coffee and drained the last of it.

"I know... I ask this all the time. I mean, I just... I like to think I am financially cautious. I didn't grow up with much money, so..." he shrugged.

Bucky nodded. "I know. I promise you that I have this covered."

Steve nodded. "Okay."

Bucky kissed his cheek. "I know you're worried, but I would do anything for you" he admitted.

Steve smiled. "I don't want you to feel that way."

Bucky shrugged. "Being in love makes you say dumb shit" he joked, shrugging half-assedly.

Steve chuckled. "Well, I think you're charming."

"That's a first."

"Wanda thinks you're charming."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I guess..." he leaned back into the lounge. "She was one of the first really close friends I made after working for Tony. I was close to Natasha, and Clint because of Natasha, but I just... it sounds bad, but after what happened between Tony and me... I just felt like I couldn't trust anyone who was still close to him."

Steve nodded understandingly.

"And Wanda was removed from the situation. I didn't know that she dated Victor at the time. I just enjoyed having her so close. We could talk about anything. We still can."

"Its nice to have someone like that."

"Well, what about you?"

"Oh..." he shook his head. "I didn't have... I wasn't close with anyone I worked with. I... I was always the odd one out growing up"

"Steve, I'm sorry-"

Steve squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. I was always just so focused on my work, my studies..." he sighed. "I just wasn't..." He didn't know how to tell Bucky that he was quite the loser in school. Picking fights he couldn't win at the time and spending most of his time hiding out in the art rooms.

Bucky leaned against him, rubbing his hand up and down Steve's thigh. Steve blushed softly as Bucky's hand made its way too close to his crotch. "I'm going to make a sandwich, want one?"

"Sure" Bucky nodded, pulling his hand back like he'd been burned.

Steve kissed the top of his head and walked into the kitchen. He frowned, looking on the counter, the bread wasn't there. He opened the freezer. "We're out of bread."

"Oh shit."

Steve looked over at Bucky.

"I forgot to buy it when I went to the store yesterday" he sighed.

Steve shrugged. "That's okay. I'll cook something else."

"But sandwiches are amazing" Bucky groaned.

"That could only come from someone who had three different types of cereal in their cupboard when I moved in."

Bucky chuckled. "Whatever."

Steve smiled. He opened the cupboard and went through the few ingredients Bucky had bought. "Okay, I don't mean to kick you out of your one job, but from now on I am going to do the food shopping."

"Okay. You do a lot of real cooking, so... yeah, that makes sense."

He chuckled. "Thank you." He looked at the magnetic shopping list notepad and scribbled down things he needed to buy.

"Can you buy me more Lucky Charms?"

"No."

"Ugh" he groaned.

"Kidding. I'm just joking Buck."

"I hate you."

Steve chuckled, writing it on the list. "Anything else?"

"Milk."

"Okay. You drink way too much milk."

"I do not."

"You do. I only bought milk yesterday and its already all gone."

Bucky sighed. "Well, now that Wanda isn't across the road I don't buy as much coffee, so I have to make my own."

Steve chuckled. "You don't put that much milk in your coffee."

"I had cereal for breakfast and dinner yesterday."

Steve shook his head. "Of course you did."

Bucky pouted. "Sorry."

Steve just smiled. "You're forgiven. Think we're going to have to ration if you keep this up though" he joked.

"Oh ha-ha."

Steve chuckled and set the pasta on the stove, leaving it to cook. "I am so glad you have a bunch of random things."

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked.

"Well, you have everything I need for this meal, but... they are such random things for you to have."

Bucky walked over sat on the counter. "Like what?"

"Cream, beans and pesto. Everything I need to make pasta sauce."

Bucky nodded. "Okay. Never had that."

"My roommate from my old place made it often."

Bucky nodded, watching him closely.

Steve kissed his forehead. "Don't trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"You're looking at this like it swore at you."

"Maybe it did."

Steve chuckled. "You're such a dork."

Bucky leaned his head against Steve's arm. "'m your dork" he mumbled.

Steve stirred the sauce.

"Is it going to taste nice?"

"I hope so."

"That cream went out of date yesterday."

Steve sighed and shrugged. "It wasn't open. It will be fine. Anyway, I have seen you eating food that was out of date before."

Bucky looked horrified. "Um... And you didn't tell me?"

Steve suddenly felt panicked. "Are you kidding me? I thought you knew."

Bucky looked down at the ground. "I can't believe it."

"You are kidding, right?"

He shook his head. "I never noticed."

Steve sighed. "You won't get sick from eating food that is only a couple of days out of date. Anyway, I am sure your immune system is probably amazing."

Bucky managed a laugh. "I guess you're right."

...

"I will admit that pasta was pretty great."

"Knew you'd like it" Steve said, rubbing his hand up and down Bucky's side as they lay on he lounge, Bucky's head on Steve's lap.

"I don't think I have ever been so happy... I mean... just being with you has made me so happy."

Steve smiled. "Same. But about you."

Bucky chuckled. "I think I will ask Tony for a job."

Steve raised a brow. "What?"

"I am going to go and see Tony. I can earn good money working for him. Then I know that we will be... well, better off, and you can keep painting and I will support your dream. That is all I want to do" Bucky said, sitting up.

Steve sighed. "Bucky..."

"Steve?" Bucky asked, confused.

"I mean... I don't want to stress you out. I..." he bit his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have quit his job.

Bucky squeezed his hand. "Steve?"

"I feel like I should have kept my job."

"No. Shit. I can't say... what I meant was that..." he sighed. "I just want to support you and take care of you and help you. I love you Steve."

Steve smiled. "I love you too. I just... if this isn't going to work... tell me, and I will work again."

Bucky kissed him. "No. I have close to half a million dollars in the bank."

Steve was sure his eyes were bulging out of his head. "What?"

Bucky just shrugged. "Said I had money put aside."

"But that much money?"

He shrugged. "I don't think about it. Anyway, some of that is from my payout, my parents house when my sister sold it and the trust fund my parents left me."

"Far out Buck."

He shrugged.

"And you want to go back to work?"

"I just don't want to..." he sighed. "I don't want you to go without anything you want."

Steve kissed him. "I don't want you to feel that way."

Bucky frowned. "Just let me take care of you."

Steve smiled and nodded. "Okay." He leaned his forehead against Bucky's. "I love you. You're damn stubborn though."

Bucky grinned. "I can't help it."

Steve rubbed his back. "I know."


End file.
